


Сестричка

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	

— Гони!  
Сквало приставил пистолет к виску — из-под белого монашеского чепца выбивалась полуседая прядь — и оскалился так, чтобы старая дура не сомневалась. Выстрелит.  
Завести машину монашка смогла только со второй попытки. Сквало, бросив пистолет на колени, успел подтащить Занзаса выше на сиденье — тот съезжал на безвольно подгибавшихся коленях. Голова падала на бок, ударяясь о запотевшее стекло, и Сквало ругался сквозь зубы.  
Расплывавшееся на белой рубашке пятно крови в темноте казалось бурым.  
— Синьор, — позвала монашка. Голос у нее не дрожал, да и машину она вела уверенно. Не так быстро, как хотелось бы Сквало, но из старого «форда» вряд ли можно было выжать что-то большее. — В аптечке есть бинты и лекарства.  
— Давай.  
Сквало тревожно глянул в заднее стекло — погони пока не было, но счет шел на минуты. Ему даже показалось, что он слышит шум вертолета.  
Было жарко. Сквало со злостью мотнул головой, вытер лоб и поморщился, когда под ладонью оказался чепец. Чертов Занзас, если уж вляпался в дерьмо, прятался бы в мужском монастыре. Монашка из Сквало получилась хреновая.  
— Вы кто? — спросила старая дура, глядя вместо дороги в зеркало заднего вида. Как будто было не понятно, кто. Кордебалет Миланской оперы.  
— Не твое дело. — Сквало мог бы расписать подробнее, насколько не ее, но Занзас застонал, и ему стало не до любопытной монашки. — Занзас? Ты меня слышишь?  
Из потрескавшихся белых губ вырывалось рваное дыхание, бинты на боку постепенно темнели от крови.  
Черт.  
Луссурия ждет на яхте, но до порта еще надо доехать.  
Машина петляла по узкой дороге среди холмов, Занзас валялся в беспамятстве, и Сквало оставалось только скрипеть зубами от нетерпения и тревоги. И злости.  
— В бардачке есть вода, — снова подала голос монашка, и Сквало перегнулся через сиденье, доставая бутылку. Благодарить он не стал.  
Первый глоток сделал сам — как только он услышал слово «вода», понял, что умирает от жажды. Потом наклонился к Занзасу, вглядываясь в бледное лицо. Закрытые веки подрагивали, слипшиеся ресницы липли к коже.  
Сквало плеснул воды на пальцы и осторожно провел по приоткрытым губам. Дыхание Занзаса обжигало.  
И он пришел в себя. Или показалось?..  
— Пить. — Даже сейчас он не просил. Сквало приподнял тяжелую голову и приложил к губам горло бутылки, позволяя сделать маленький глоток. Занзас поморщился от боли, но потянулся вперед, требуя еще воды.  
Сквало чувствовал, как он дрожит.  
— Занзас, ты меня слышишь? Занзас?  
Черные в полутьме глаза открылись, и Занзас невидяще посмотрел на него. Веки дрогнули — он щурился, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Потом вздрогнул, зашевелился — Сквало и не сразу понял, что Занзас смеется.  
— Сестра… сес… тричка…  
Мудак, блядь. Да все же из-за него… Сквало рывком стащил сраный чепец, и тряхнул волосами, позволяя им рассыпаться по плечам.  
— Как он? — спросила монашка, когда Занзас затих, и Сквало зачем-то ответил.  
— Опять сознание потерял.  
От смеха, сукин он сын.  
— Вашему другу нужен врач. — Монашка будто бы рада была поболтать. Сейчас она совсем не походила на напуганную пожилую женщину, чью машину угнали два бандита.  
— Будет ему врач, — мрачно пообещал Сквало. А потом — головомойка, и Луссурия будет на стороне Сквало. Босс Занзас или не босс, но подставлять так задницу…  
— Он вам очень дорог, да? — мягко спросила монашка, выруливая к прибрежной дороге. В приоткрытое окно потянуло соленой прохладой.  
Сквало чуть не сказал что-то вроде «я этого мудака восемь лет ждал», но такое признание... Только чтобы поржать, и то, шутку поймет не каждый.  
— Он босс.  
Монашка понимающе цокнула языком, и Сквало поморщился. Телефона у него не было — теперь он валяется на дне пруда, в котором выращивали монастырских постных карпов, — и позвонить Луссурии он не мог. На горизонте уже сияли огни порта, минут через пятнадцать они будут на месте.  
Занзас продержится.  
— Та машина, синьор, — сказала вдруг монашка. — Она едет за нами уже довольно давно.  
— Черт!  
Сквало бы сам заметил, если бы не Занзас, который вздумал помирать в неподходящее время.  
Монашку чертыхание не расстроило и не оскорбило.  
— Как только я скажу, резко сворачивай. Виляй, чтобы они не могли прицелиться, если что.  
Если не удастся попасть сразу.  
В открытое окно ворвался сухой жесткий ветер.  
— Господи, помоги! — выкрикнула монашка, когда Сквало выстрелил, и вдавила ногу в педаль газа, выжимая из «форда» все, что можно. Крестик на зеркале раскачивался из стороны в сторону, забытые на панели очки упали под переднее сиденье.  
— Есть.  
Преследователи затормозили, их машина резко свернула в сторону, улетая в кювет. Какая жалость, что берег далеко, Сквало бы посмотрел, как они летят с обрыва.  
Но они наверняка были не одни. Быстрее, быстрее, твою мать.  
Занзас, будто чувствуя состояние Сквало, застонал и открыл блестящие больные глаза.  
— Потерпи, — сказал ему Сквало, но вряд ли он услышал.  
В пистолете было еще четыре пули, коробочек у него не было, меча тоже. Заебись.  
Монашка молилась, беззвучно шевеля губами. Ну да, мама говорила, что молитва — тоже оружие. Только Сквало все равно предпочел бы меч.  
— Почему вы помогли? — спросил Сквало, когда надоело слушать шелестящий шепот.  
— Не очень хочется, чтобы нас подстрелили, — честно призналась монашка. — Я не тороплюсь на тот свет.  
— А как же рай?  
— Рай будет вечно, что с ним сделается, — неожиданно весело сказала она, и Сквало против воли улыбнулся. — Слышите?  
А вот теперь это точно был вертолет. Еще далеко, они должны успеть добраться до порта.  
Монашка больше не молилась, плотно сжав тонкогубый рот. Сквало с силой дергал висевший на груди деревянный крест, пока тот не отлетел, упав куда-то между Занзасом и его ногой.  
Порт.  
— Налево. — Монашка послушно свернула. Из-за угла сверкнули фары, и она резко ударила по тормозам. Сквало поднял руку с пистолетом, второй придерживая бедро Занзаса.  
Только увидев знакомый ирокез, он немного расслабился.  
— Тормози.

Занзаса осторожно перенесли в джип, на котором приехал Луссурия. Во втором были бойцы, и Сквало заметил пару ухмылок — не каждый, конечно, день видишь капитана в монашеском облачении. Женском. И за это Занзас тоже ответит!  
А эти… Придурки. Еще и монашка — в свете фар Сквало рассмотрел ее лицо, полное и добродушное, с мягким рисунком морщин у глаз, — подошла к нему и перекрестила. Перед этим она перекрестила Занзаса, но Сквало ничего не сказал, пусть ее.  
— Вы благословляете убийц, сестра.  
Сквало стянул платье, чуть не порвав его по шву, и сунул в руки монашки.  
— Я знаю, кого благословляю. — Она прижала серый ком к животу и вздохнула. — Верну сестре Магде, она одна у нас такая высокая.  
— Сквало, едем!  
Монашка отошла к своей колымаге, прижав ладонь к глазам, — свет фар бил ей в лицо. Сквало бросился к джипам.  
Занзас уже не хрипел и не стонал, убаюканный целительным павлиньим сиянием.  
Яхта покачивалась на волнах, скалясь дулами орудий.  
Вертолет завис над дорогой.  
Жизнь продолжалась.


End file.
